I'd Lie
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green. He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him,I'd lie SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. I'd Lie

**Summary: Lucas and Haley James are twins, and so are Nathan and Brooke Scott. Both sets of twins were born on the same day. Haley James is in love with Nathan Scott and Brooke Scott is in love with Lucas James, but both boys are so oblivious they have no idea. Haley has had it hardest out of the four, and Brooke has been there for here through it all. Best friends. **

**The title is from the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift :]].**

I'd Lie

"Haley, please hurry your ass up."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, Brooke Scott. We were supposed to all be hanging out in my living room while my parents Jimmy and Karen James were out of town for awhile. My twin brother, Lucas James was going to be joining us. So was Brooke's twin brother, Nathan Scott. Brooke and Nathan's mom died in child birth, so it has been Dan Scott trying to raise his children by himself, and for Nathan it was easy, but Brooke, damn that would be hard.

"Brooke, you do know they are not supposed to be here for like fifteen more minutes."

"I know, but I want to make sure that I look pretty for Luc—I mean um…Owen."

"Sure, OWEN. Whatever Brooke."

"Yeah, well you want to look gorgeous for 'Chase'."

I rolled my eyes at her again, but I knew she was right, I was in love with her brother and she was in love with mine, the only problem was that they both had absolutely no clue.

"Brooke, you don't think that Nathan's bringing that new cheerleader, do you?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I hope not, or that bitch will get her ass kicked."

I laughed at Brooke's antics. I am so glad that she's my best friend. I turned my back to Brooke.

"Tattoo check?"

"Yep, me?"

She turned her back towards me as well.

"Yep. We are good to go."

Brooke and I got drunk the day that Lucas and Nathan both got new girlfriends. Nathan's girlfriend lasted about two days, Bevin could be so stupid, but Lucas on the other hand, has still been going strong with his girlfriend Lindsay. So the night that Brooke and I got drunk, we got tattoos. I got the number '23' tattooed over my ass and she got the word 'Broody' tattooed over hers. I woke up that morning hung over and pissed at Brooke. But then I couldn't be pissed off at Brooke because she cried so hard that morning.

"Haley?"

"Yes Brooke."

"I just realized that Owen and Chase aren't even coming over today, remember we promised Nathan and Lucas a nice reunion."

I busted out laughing.

"Oh my god! You're right, I totally forgot about that! Ha-ha."

Brooke cracked a smile as they heard the front door open.

"They're here!"

Brooke smiled and pulled me down the stairs bouncing the whole way. Her smile immediately disappeared when we caught sight of who was there. Nathan's new slut, Rachel. And Lucas girlfriend, Lindsay.

Brooke scowled at what looked like to everybody else, Rachel, but to me I knew it was directed straight towards Lindsay.

"Um…you guys? Are we just going to awkwardly stand here all night because I have to go pick up something extravagant for the co-captain so that she will like me. What should I get her Brooke?"

I laughed a little. Then Rachel cut a hard look to me, big mistake.

"Do you have a problem Holly?"

"Um… it's Haley. And you should get used to it since I will be the co-captain of the Tree Hill Ravens cheer squad all year. And the only thing you can get for me is to leave."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and Brooke smiled proudly then leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I have taught you well my friend."

I smiled to Brooke while Rachel just stood there.

"Um…Lucas, could I talk to you for a minute?"

I pulled my brother into the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong?"

I smacked Lucas up the head so hard it looked like it really hurt.

"Ow…Haley! What the hell?"

"Do you not remember that tonight was supposed to be our reunion night?"

"Of course I did, but I figured since Lindsay's my girlfriend and Rachel is Nathan's girlfriend, that maybe they could come. Is that a problem?"

"You're damn right that's a problem, you dickhead. I hate you right now. Just forget it, spend the night at Lindsay's or something because I don't want you staying in the same house as me."

I stormed out of the kitchen swinging the door as hard as I could on the way out. I went to the living room and opened the front door. Then Lucas came back in rubbing the back of his head. He stared at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Did you not here me? You need to leave. All of you."

I pointedly looked at Lindsay and Rachel, it was no secret that I didn't like Lindsay. Everybody thought it was because I was trying to protect Lucas, but I was really trying to protect Brooke. She's hurt by this.

"Haley, that's not fair."

I rolled my eyes. I hate that word. Nothing is fair in life.

"Get out. Lucas life's not fair, get over it."

"Really Haley? And how is your life not fair?"

That was it, my temper hit the roof and Brooke sensed it because in two seconds she was beside me.

"I think that you should leave Lucas."

Brooke calmly looked at Lucas.

"No I want to know the answer."

I slammed the door as hard as I could. Causing everybody but me and Brooke to flinch.

"Not fair? Who was the last boyfriend I had Lucas?"

"Well--."

"That's right, can't name one, can you? Want to know why? It's because nobody will come near me or Brooke because we have guard dogs! That's not fair. And everybody knows it! We can't live our own lives without you two threatening anybody to walk by us and show any possible interest."

"Haley we are just doing what's best for you."

Lucas tried to reason with me but I just shook my head.

"Yeah, what you think is best for me and Brooke? I don't think so."

Rachel decided now would be the time to speak up.

"Bevin told me you lost your virginity last summer."

I flinched and Brooke wound her arms around, glaring. Nathan froze and Lucas looked pissed.

"WHAT?!!"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

I matched his voice.

"Who in the hell touched you? I'll kill him."

Brooke smirked at Lucas.

"What makes you think it was a he?"

I couldn't contain my laughter at that point. Only Brooke would be able to make this situation funny. I soon had to lean on Brooke for support.

"That was great Brooke."

I smiled towards Brooke for lightening up the situation.

"You still haven't answered my question Haley."

I stared at Lucas.

"You see, that's my point right there. So what if I had sex, big deal, you and Lindsay have sex."

Brooke tensed and I squeezed her arm.

"That's different."

"Why because you are a guy?"

"Haley drop it. You have nothing to complain about, your life has been perfect so far don't be a spoiled bitch."

I can't believe he just said that to me. I shook my head and let the tears fall.

"You stupid selfish jackass. I hate you and even Lindsay deserves better than you. How could you even call yourself my brother? What the hell do you have to complain about anyway? Your mismatched socks? Or your broken Tonka truck when you were five years old. My problems went a little further when I was five or do you not remember?"

Lucas put his head down and I ran upstairs but accidently tripped and I heard Brooke talking to Lucas.

"You shouldn't have said that you know?"

"Brooke, I--."

"You don't get the right to say anything. You should have just kept your mouth shut. You know what tomorrow is. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I heard her going for the stairs and I quickly went up to my room and continued crying. Brooke walked in my room and held me. We heard the front door close which mean everybody had left. I cried even harder. I was starting to slightly drift off to sleep when I heard Brooke ask me the same question she asked me every night.

"Haley? Are you in love with Nathan?"

"No."

I lied.

_**Okay, so I'm kind of basing this off the song, I'd lie by Taylor Swift. Tell me if you like it. :]. And I will continue. **_


	2. Everybody Lies

**I'd Lie Chapter Two, Everybody Lies **

**Brookes POV:**

Haley simply turned over to me and asked me the same question.

"Brooke? Are you in love with Lucas?"

"No."

I lied.

**Morning:**

Sometimes I wonder why I ever like Lucas James. He is inconsiderate and a total jackass. How could anybody even think about talking to their sister that way, especially after everything Haley's been through? But then again all I have to do is look at his eyes and I'm in, my brother and him actually have similar eyes, it is really freaky sometimes. But Nathan has blue striking eyes, while Lucas' are pale and soft blue eyes.

I felt Haley move around next to me in the bed. I glance over at her and see that she is awake.

"Well, well if it isn't little miss daisy."

"Yeah, whatever good to see you to rosy."

Haley flashed Brooke a big smile and got up to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth.

"Haley? Lucas doesn't know it was Nathan does he?"

Haley looked at me and I watched as her eyes went huge. She shook her head and put it down.

"Haley, it's okay."

"It's not okay Brooke! We both made a promise together to not have sex until we were married!"

"Haley, he obviously broke that rule, I mean how do you think I lost my virginity. It definitely wasn't some random guy. It was—Lucas."

Haley nodded and came back out and sat on her bed. She hugged me as tight as possible and I hugged back just as fiercely.

"Aren't you two adorable?"

We pulled back to see Jimmy and Karen James standing in front of us. I smiled at them as I saw Haley move to hug them and welcome them home. Karen looked at me from the hug.

"Brooke! Get over here and join the hug."

I smiled brightly and bounced over there. I joined the hug, never feeling more at home. Then Nathan and Lucas walk in.

**Lucas POV:**

After my fight with Haley I sent Lindsay home and Nathan sent Rachel home. Nathan and I sat on the couch just listening to Haley's soft cries and Brooke's reassurance.

"Luke? Man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just I kind of feel bad about what I said to Haley."

"Kind of? Lucas you were an ass."

I felt my anger rising again.

"Nathan you have no idea—what if you found out your sister had lost her virginity and never told you about it?"

Lucas wished he wouldn't have asked that question because he knew that he had taken Brooke's virginity and Brooke had taken his.

"I, I don't know man. But what if this guy wasn't a complete stranger?"

Lucas kind of froze because he began thinking that he knew about him and Brooke.

"I'd beat his ass."

Nathan sighed.

"Lucas, not everything has to go back to violence."

"You're one to talk. You got kicked out of school how many times in junior high school? And you want to preach to me about 'non-violence'? Screw you Nathan."

And with that I went to sleep, silently hoping Nathan had no idea, that I was in love with his sister, but I would never admit to that.

**Nathan's POV:**

Lucas and I had fought last night and now I am standing in my bedroom staring at the TV, when Brooke barges into my room.

"You have to tell Lucas."

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"About you and Haley, you know you took her virginity."

I whipped my head to her and raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, because me told me dumbass."

"We promised we wouldn't tell."

"Yeah, good job with that too stupid. Haley is feeling really guilty about it and wants to tell Lucas."

I didn't need to hear anymore and I hopped up and ran to my car and sped through the streets of Tree Hill.

When I got to Haley's house, I noticed that there was only Haley's car in the drive way, which means Lucas isn't there.

"Haley!"

I called into the house, eventually she came into the living room smiling at me. Something's different about this smile though…

"Hey Nathan, what are you doing here?"

She had begun walking towards the kitchen and I was quickly on her heels.

"Brooke said that you wanted to tell Lucas."

I saw her visibly shiver; this was obviously something she didn't want to talk about.

"Look, I made you something."

I walked around to the refrigerator where a green cake stood, with a guitar in the middle. I smiled down at Haley.

"Thanks Haley."

"You're welcome; the cake itself is green too. I found something to make it green. Cool huh?"

I nodded and questioned her with my eyes.

"Haley?"

She looked down and her happy demeanor was gone.

"Don't worry I won't even say anything."

"Haley that's not the point!"

I saw her roll her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?!"

"Because you are obviously just trying to argue with me!"

"I am not!"

I noticed my voice rising higher as I stared down and her. Then my face relaxed and I began to laugh, I heard Haley joining me about two minutes later. We laughed until we cried and even then we didn't stop.

I looked at Haley and she was staring at my eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Play something for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Haley, I really don't want to."

"Please, I will be your best friend!"

"You already are!"

"Maybe, but I could always change my mind."

I grinned wickedly as her mouth dropped open.

"Please Nathan, I beg of you."

"That's not funny!"

"I thought it was great."

I looked over to her and she had brought out the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you have to sing."

I saw her roll her eyes, but she gave in.

"_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do._

I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok?

_I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly._

_  
I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
OH I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

Oh I'm just a girl"  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl

**Third Person:**

Nathan smiled at Haley when she finished the song. Haley smiled back, wondering if this was the close she would ever be to be in love.

"So Nate? Care to tell me what's going on with this weeks slu…I mean girlfriend."

Nathan cut a sharp look to Haley and Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much, just having fun."

He moved his hands to move through his head.

"Besides it's not like I am going to ever be in love anyway."

Haley laughed at him, but only to hide the fact she wished he was lying.

**:]]. Review please! The rest of the story will be in third person, I just wanted you to be able to feel what's it's like in each person's shoes. **

**Song: A Place in This World by: Taylor Swift, surprising? Ha-ha. Review please!! :]**


	3. Songs

**Okay, so I was re-reading the last chapter and noticed that it was a little inconsistent, so I figured I would clear some things upp. **

**:]]].**

**Revieww. Songs: Hey Stephen, Taylor Swift and I'd Lie, Taylor Swift**

Nathan and Lucas walked into Haley's room. Nathan just smiling reassurance to Lucas and Lucas is nervously glancing down at his hands.

"What do you want Lucas?"

Brooke's words cut at him.

"I just want to talk to my sister Brooke, is that a problem?"

That is how Brooke knew that nothing would ever happen between them, he was a jerk sometimes, and at the wrong moment.

"Yes Lucas it is, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"But I--."

"Can I talk to her?"

Nathan looked between Brooke and Lucas. Brooke shot him a confusing look then pushed Lucas out of the door. Nathan went and sat in front of Haley's bathroom door.

"Hales, it's Nathan."

"I know I don't want to talk to you either."

"Why not?"

Haley opened the door and stood over Nathan.

"Because you brought _her_ to my house."

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend"

"For how long, a day, a week? They're all the same."

"Haley! That's not true!"

"Please, when was the last time you had a girlfriend for longer than two weeks?"

"You."

"Nathan, we were five years old, it doesn't count... how about when you were at least fourteen?"

Nathan pulled back from Haley and thought about it, then shook his head when he realized that he couldn't.

"You can't, can you?

"Whatever Haley…that's not the point! Things could be different this time."

Nathan was yelling at her, standing about a foot taller than her, towering above her, but that didn't stop Haley.

"Oh and you're going to choose _her _to start your new 'relationship' with?"

"Maybe I am!"

"She's a slut! She had been here for three weeks and slept with half of the basketball team."

"Haley, why are you doing this?"

Nathan's voice grew soft and he gently looked at Haley.

Haley thought about telling him the truth, 'Because I've been in love with you since I was thirteen and she just makes me jealous.'

But Haley decided to stick with something safer and less truth revealing.

"I don't want you to get hurt Nathan."

Haley felt Nathan's arms wrap around her, as she released a few tears, then began to sob quietly as Nathan just held her.

_**Brooke and Lucas:**_

"Ow Brooke…you don't have to push me so hard."

Brooke visibly rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Lucas!"

"What's your problem, you are supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm Haley's best friend too you jackass. And you really hurt her last night."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just couldn't help myself. Sometime she seems so self-involved."

Brooke squinted her eyes and glared at Lucas.

"Haley?"

"Yeah, I mean she is always crying and sometimes it's just depressing."

Brooke reached her hand up and slapped Lucas in the face then pushed him again.

Lydia and Jimmy watched from the kitchen, and then Lydia walked into the living room.

"Is there a problem?"

Brooke stared at Lucas, the tears already flowing.

"Maybe she cries, because she's in love with someone who will NEVER notice, maybe because her brother is a selfish jackass, maybe because her life is just been awful, maybe because whenever she tries to get a new boyfriend, her brother and best friend threaten anybody that comes near her. Maybe because her life isn't fair! And you think that she's self absorbed. You Lucas Eugene James are a selfish jackass, and I have no idea why I am friends with someone like you!"

Brooke stormed back up to Haley's room leaving Lucas holding his cheek staring at his mom.

"Was she talking about Haley? Or herself? "

Lydia smiled sympathetically at her son

"Probably a little of both, honey why don't you go take a walk or go to the river court for awhile. I'll call you if Haley wants to talk to you."

Lucas nodded his head then started out the door.

_**Haley's room:**_

Haley fell asleep in Nathan's arms then suddenly woke up and sat up.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"Brooke."

At that moment Brooke ran into Haley's room crying non-stop and right into Haley's arms.

"Oh, Brookie Cookie what happened?"

"What always happens?"

Haley closed her eyes and gently rocked Brooke back in forth while Nathan stared at them in wonderment. Nathan stood up and glanced at Haley and his sister, obviously both hurt.

"Haley, I'm going home, will you tell Brooke for me?"

Haley nodded as she moved so that Brooke could lie down in her bed. Nathan glanced back at the two of them then left to go back to his house.

Brooke woke up about thirty minutes later.

Haley smiled to her best friend and rubbed her arm.

"We cry a lot, don't we?"

Brooke didn't laugh instead she looked mad again.

"Brooke, what exactly did he say this time?"

Brooke told Haley everything.

"Why am I in love with him Haley?"

Haley smiled sympathetically to Brooke and rubbed her arm.

"Because he does have his good moments. "

"But those are so rare! And he's always a jackass; I mean seriously, why am I supposed to believe he won't be a jerk about me telling him that I'm in love with him?"

"You don't have to Brooke, but I know it's easier for you to believe that he will be completely ecstatic about it and he will just become this new man, but there are no promises Brookie Cookie."

Brooke nodded and looked down.

"You know that I am going to have to talk to Lucas sometime, I think I'm going to tell him about Nathan."

"That you're in love with him? Or that you lost your virginity to him?"

"I'm thinking both."

"That's risky Hales."

"I know, but I'm tired of lying to him, I mean he is my brother."

Brooke nodded her head.

"Alright Hales, I'm going to get going, I'm sure my dad is worried about me, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure. I love you Brookie Cookie and everything will be okay."

Haley and Brooke hugged one last goodbye.

**Insert last chapter here**

Lucas walked into his house to find Haley and Nathan sitting on the kitchen floor with a guitar beside them laughing.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to Haley for a little bit?"

Nathan looked to Haley and she nodded her confirmation.

Nathan left Haley and Lucas to talk things out and went back to his house to get ready for the big party tonight at Tric.

"Hey Haley."

"Lucas."

The tone of her voice made Lucas wonder if maybe he'd gone just a little bit too far last night and said way to many things.

"Haley, I wanted to apologize for last night."

"What about last night?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry, I was just frustrated about you not liking Lindsay and having absolutely no reason--."

"I have a reason Lucas!"

"Really? And what's that?"

"Because she is not right for you."

"Oh and you know what's right for me?"

"Kind of like how you know what's right for me?"

She trapped him into the question and they both know that he couldn't get out of this one.

"Things are both totally different."

"How, because Brooke and I are girls and we can't take care of ourselves? If that's the reason then you really don't know me or Brooke."

"Please are you trying to say that if somebody attacked you, that you would know exactly what to do?"

"Well maybe if we even had a choice in the matter it would be different."

"The last time I let you have a say in the matter you lost your virginity."

Haley froze she wasn't expecting him to bring this up; she whipped her body away to turn so her back was facing her. Before realizing it was too late she had knocked over a vase and was bending to pick up the glass pieces when she felt Lucas walk up behind her.

"23?"

Haley stood up straight and turned to Lucas, the fear evident in her face.

"Yeah."

"It was Nathan wasn't it?"

"What was Nathan?"

"The guy you lost your virginity to?"

Instead of answering she put her head down and Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable Haley!"

Neither had noticed Brooke and Nathan walk in right after Lucas had asked if it was Nathan, both of them missing the tattoo part.

"What Lucas?"

"You slept with him, you lost your virginity to him? He's my best friend, and he's your best friend, that's just weird!"

"You're one to talk! You took Brooke's virginity! Wasn't that weird?"

"That was…"

"The same thing! Just get over the fact that I'm not a baby and neither is Brooke and we are tired of you and Nathan treating us like we are! Threatening ever guy that shows interest! That's not fair to me or to Brooke and I'm tired of you getting away with shit you look down on me for, like losing my virginity to my best friend when you did the same thing."

Nathan's eyes were boring into Lucas' back. As Haley finally acknowledged that Nathan and Brooke were there, her face blushed as Lucas looked back at them. Nathan walked up to Lucas and pushed him a little bit, Lucas pushed back.

"What the hell Nathan?!"

"You slept with my sister!"

"And you slept with mine!"

"It's different, you are in love with Brooke, and everybody knows it, except Brooke of course."

"Well you just slept with my sister, for what a fling?"

"She came to me Lucas."

"Doesn't mean anything, you didn't have to do anything."

"She asked me to be her first because she felt like you would never let her near a guy to even come close."

"You think that's really the only reason why she asked _you?_"

Haley, heart-broken at the conversation, intervened.

"That's enough. What's done is done and there is nothing any of us can do about it, no matter how bad we want to take it back."

Nathan searched Haley's eyes.

"Haley what?"

"Just stop, don't worry about it, I will see all three of you at Tric tonight, but I have to go early because I promised Karen that I would sing tonight."

Nathan's ears perked up just as Haley was leaving. She was singing and that was fantastic.

Haley got up on stage and pulled the mic with her.

"Hello everybody, so I am going to sing about two songs that I wrote, then one that my best friend helped write and she is going to come up here and help me."

Haley winked to Brooke and pulled the microphone up to her face.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

Haley pulled Brooke up to the stage and they started to sing.

Haley looked for Nathan in the crowd and saw him, flirting with Rachel, not even paying attention to the song she wrote for him and Brooke wrote for Lucas. Apparently everyone in the club knew it was about him except him. Lucas on the other hand was staring at Brooke while she sang very off-key. But he still thought she was beautiful.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

[chorus]  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

[chorus]  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

At the end of the song Haley and Brooke bowed then bounced off the stage. Everyone clapped and a few whistles were heard.

Haley and Brooke headed over to where Nathan, Lucas and Rachel were standing.

"That was great Haley."

Lucas immediately praised Haley, and then turned to Brooke.

"You too Brooke."

Brooke blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"Thanks Lucas."

"Yeah Brooke, that was great."

Lindsay walked up to Lucas and Brooke. But for the first time since Lucas and Lindsay had been going out Lindsay didn't attach herself to Lucas' arm.

"Hey Lindsay."

"Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my sister and best friend."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and Haley thought about going over there and smacking her face until she heard Lindsay's reason for coming over there.

"I want to know why you broke up with me."

"Lindsay I told you, you are just not right for me."

"But we've been going out for awhile and you just randomly called me and broke up with me, that's not fair."

"I'm sorry Lindsay I really am, but I have feelings for someone else."

"Brooke?"

Lindsay cut her eyes to Brooke and Lucas involuntarily smiled.

"Yeah, I've been in love with Brooke since I was thirteen years old, and I think that now is the time she knows it too."

Lucas turned to Brooke and briskly walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Several applauses were heard through the crowd. They were waiting for this.

Haley glanced to Nathan who was still flirting with Rachel. She put her head down and felt like crying, her life was always unfair. She felt a hand land on her shoulder as she turned around expecting it to be some guy from school she was faced with her biggest fear.

He was back.


	4. He lies

I'd lie, He Lies

Chapter 4

Haley felt a shiver run down her body as he inched closer to her.

"Stay away from me."

"But Haley, it's me, Chris James, your--."

"Don't."

"But I--."

Before he could finish his sentence Nathan was all over him. Nathan threw him onto the floor.

"Well, Nathan Scott you've sure grown up since the last time I saw you, how's that slutty sister of yours?"

Security was making their way over as Nathan continued to throw punches. Security pulled Nathan off and Karen and Jimmy made their way over, along with Brooke and Lucas.

"Coming to see my daughter and my son and then of course, my little brother. Jimmy, how have you been?"

Security released their grip on Nathan and he went over to Haley.

"Hey, you okay?"

Haley shook her head and tried stopping the tears that were currently making their way down her face. Nathan pulled Haley in for a tight hug. Haley cried into his chest as Chris James stared at them.

"Nice to see you and Nathan are finally together. Your brother told me how you were basically in love with him. Pretty pathetic, Haley, I mean honestly look at him and look at you. You're ugly and fat and--."

Nathan's voice bounced off the walls of the club and the music was turned off.

"Haley is not ugly and you think she's fat? Have you seen yourself lately? Now that's fat old man. And nothing else matters. You are disgusting and repulsive something that Haley definitely not. Haley is beautiful as for her being good enough for me? That's so off. Haley's too good for me. Haley is a good person with a good heart. She's a remarkable friend and sister even if people don't treat her the way she should be treated. People like you for example, treat her like she's nothing and that she doesn't matter to people. But have you even thought for one second that no one cares that you are here? No one cares about you. People care about Haley. People love Haley. Despite you being her father. I think it's time for you to leave."

Nathan tightened his grip on Haley as she cried even harder. As soon as Chris was gone, Karen motioned for the music to be turned back on. Everyone surrounding the family moved back to where they were standing before. Haley got out of Nathan's grasp and went up to Lucas.

"You and I need to talk. Now."

Before anything else could be said Haley marched off towards her mom's office. Lucas reluctantly followed. Karen and Jimmy gave them space, but Brooke and Nathan followed them quietly, eavesdropping outside the door.

"You talked to him?"

"Haley--."

"Answer the damn question, Lucas. Did you talk to him?"

"I..well, just listen--."

"No. answer the fucking question. Did…you…talk…to…him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's my father."

"So what?"

"So, why couldn't I talk to him?"

"You know exactly why."

"Haley, come on."

"No, Lucas. Why would you think I would be okay with any of it?"

"I just figured it wouldn't matter anymore."

"Wouldn't matter? Yes because everything that happens just disappeared, forgotten. I totally forgave him."

"Haley he's my father. I couldn't just leave him hanging."

"I did."

"It's different."

"Whatever, I guess you're right."

"Really?"

Brooke and Nathan sent each other quizzical looks when they heard it.

"Yeah you're right. He's your father you should be able to see him, regardless of what happened."

"I'm glad you see my side--."

"But that doesn't mean I wanted you to talk about me."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You don't get to talk about me with that man. You have to stick some other topic, you better leave my name out of every conversation you have with the man. Do you understand me?"

"Haley."

"I don't care if he wants to know, he doesn't get to. Do you understand me, Lucas Eugene James?"

"I can't do that."

"Fine, whatever."

Haley opened the door and Brooke and Nathan fell down, she glanced down before moving over them. Unfortunately for Haley, her being off-balanced and all, she got caught on Nathan's pants and fell into his lap. Her face reddened as she felt embarrassed, but it all went away when she remembered why she was here in the first place. The redness didn't go away; it was just there for a different reason.

"Um…Brooke, why don't you give us a minute?"

Brooke nodded towards her brother; she spotted her newly found boyfriend standing in the doorway and walked in the other direction.

"Luke? Could you please…?"

"Right, don't let me get in your way."

The sarcasm was dripping off his voice. That was what made Nathan snap; he placed Haley down onto the floor before shoving Lucas into the wall.

"Nathan! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"LOOK AT HER!"

"Nathan--."

"Look at her damn it. Look at the pain she's going through. Look at the pain you are causing by being a jackass."

"Nathan, you don't understand!"

"Understand what? You're pathetic attempt to get attention? Lucas, no one cares anymore. You're pushing Brooke away."

"I am not."

"You are, if you think that she will sit back and let you emotionally beat up her best friend, you have another thing coming."

"I'm not--."

"You are adding to everything she has going on right now."

"You weren't there!"

"Exactly, so maybe you should spend more time helping her because you understand. And stop making friends with that asshole, let me make this very clear to you Lucas James."

Lucas flinched while Nathan's grip tightened on him. Lucas glanced down at Haley who was sitting with Brooke, who had returned while they were in their argument.

"Keep being a jackass, and see what happens. Keep being a jackass, and see how many friends you have left. Keep being a jackass, and risk seeing Haley and Brooke look at you like you are trash. They won't feel the same way about you if you keep this up. Everything will be different, they won't see you as the friend, and they'll see you as the enemy. I know that that isn't what side of the line you want to be on."

Nathan was always fiercely protective of Haley, and Brooke. But Lucas had never seen this side of Nathan directed towards him before. Sure, on the countless guys that hit on Haley and the sluts who made fun of Brooke, but never on him. It scared him because he knew that Nathan was right. If he kept being a jackass he would lose Nathan, Brooke…and Haley. Sure, I guess Haley would talk to him, during the holidays when she's forced to. But not like now. Being looked at like trash by some random slut in school was one thing. Being looked at like trash by two people like Haley and Brooke would hurt.

Lucas put his head down and Nathan released his grip on him and went to Haley grabbing her from Brooke and placing her in his arms bridal style.

"I think the two of you have things to work out. I will take Haley back to her house."

Haley couldn't hear anything. Everything in her mind was running around like crazy kids in a playground. All she felt were two arms replacing Brooke's and she was asleep. The crying had stopped. But Brooke, on the other hand, started crying.

"I wondered why I ever fell in love with you."

"Brooke…"

"No, Lucas, you are always hurting her. And if you think that's okay then we have a problem. You don't have to be so mean to her Lucas; she doesn't deserve any of it."

"I know. I just don't know how to act around her. I want to protect her from everything bad in the world and I figured that if I kept telling Chris about her life he wouldn't start bothering her. He'd know everything and he'd leave her alone, maybe it was far-fetched--."

"Maybe?"

"Okay fine, it was. But my intentions were good, it wasn't like I was doing it to be a jackass, I was doing it to try and protect her. That's it. That's all I ever want to do."

"Can you try protecting her without hurting her?"

"I guess I can try."

"Thank you."

Brooke clung tightly onto Lucas as he smoothed her hair.

"Luke, everything's going to work out right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Not knowing it. He lied.

Haley woke up with a jump when she had a nightmare, but looking around she realized it wasn't a nightmare, it was her life.

"You okay?"

Nathan placed a comforting hand on top of Haley's and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…well you know."

"Yeah I do, listen, Lucas will come around. I promise. He just needs time, he's only trying to protect you, he just does it in a messed up way."

"Thanks for this."

"No problem."

"I love you best friend."

She smiled before she drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too, best friend."

Nathan mumbled. He lied; he would never just love her as a best friend.

_**Ahhhhh! Finally, Nathan is in love with Haley. A lot of drama happened. :]]]! **_

_**Chris James beat Haley so that's why he was in prison, he just got out on parole. He was married to Karen, but after he was carted off to prison Karen asked for a divorce and fell in love with Chris' brother, Jimmy. The father figure that Lucas and Haley know of. **_

_**Any questionnsss? **_

_**Revieww! **_


	5. Done Lying pt 1

Haley woke up with a start. Nathan currently had his arms wound tight around her body and it didn't seem as if he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Nathan? Hey, are you awake yet?"

"No."

"Nathan, come on be serious. What happened last night? We didn't....you know."

"No Haley we didn't have sex. Do you think that little of me?"

"Of course not! I just think that little of myself and obviously we had a little to drink and I can be quite persuasive."

"Not that persuasive."

"So are you saying you wouldn't sleep with me if the opportunity came around? What? Am I ugly?"

"Haley! Of course you aren't ugly! Why would you say that?"

"Then why wouldn't you have sex with me? I mean it's not like you haven't before. So, what's the problem?"

Nathan gulped. He was treading deep water now. He couldn't say he'd sleep with her without admitting his feelings towards her, but he needed an answer, and he needed one fast.

"Come on, Haley. You're like my sister! That would be gross!"

Lie.

"You've sleep with me before, remember?"

"Hales that was different. I was helping you out."

Lie. More like helping him out.

"You were helping me out?"

"Wait. I didn't mean--"

"Forget it. Why don't I just call you if I need your 'help'?"

"Haley don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that! Talk to me."

Nathan could never understand what so minimal words could do to make a woman burst out in tears. But this he understood. Haley didn't need to say words to tell him how she was feeling. All Haley had to do was give him a look and he knew.

"He's right!"

"Who's right?"

"Chris! I'm ugly, no one will ever want to be with me!"

"Haley, come on. Have you seen the man? Now that's disgusting."

"Nathan, stop. Okay, I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Why you don't love me."

"W-wh-what?"  
"Oh, please Nathan, I know that you know. Hell, the whole town knows."

"Knows what, Haley? I'm so lost."

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old, and you just aren't in love with me. I thought it was because you didn't notice, but now I know that it's because you like girls like…Rachel, sluts. And I hate to admit it, but she isn't ugly. So goodbye, Nathan."

"Goodbye? Hold on! Wait, I don't--."

"I don't think I can just be your friend, and I know you don't want the same things, so goodbye, for good."

"Wait, Haley!"

"No, Nathan, we need to do this."

Haley was gone, Nathan couldn't breathe. Next thing he knew he was on the river court with a ball in his hands. He shot, but missed.

"Damn it!"

"Nathan?"

"Not now, Rachel."

"Look Nathan, you were too good for her anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"You might be able to fool your friends, but I can see that you're in love with her, but face it, she's a goody two shoes, cheer captain with Brooke and a tutor. Come on, you deserve to be with someone--."

"Like you?"

"Well yeah, I mean people like me and you don't belong to people. Besides it seems like Chase has an eye for her, and I hear they have a date tonight."

"What?!"  
"Yeah, isn't it cute, goody two shoes in love."  
"They are not in love."

"Get over it, Nathan."

Rachel walked away leaving Nathan gripping the ball, trying to find answers.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, Brooke."

"Look, umm…there's something we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"Haley."

"What about her?"

"She made it very clear that we aren't friends anymore."  
"I know, I was just making sure that you understood."

"Brooke…"

"No, seriously, you have hurt her way to many times; I'm not letting it happen again. Chase is a good guy and he's interested. You are not going to get in the way."

"Brooke I wasn't planning on it."

"Good, because the big brother act over us is getting old. I'm tired of it, and I know she is."

"Wait a second…"

"No, Nathan you had your chance, you should have taken it."

"Damn it!"

Nathan threw the ball into the woods as soon as Brooke left. He glanced back to the road, just in time to see Haley and Chase, have their first kiss. He felt his heart break and he ran towards them.

"Haley! Wait, I need to tell you something!"

"Nathan…I thought I told you--."

"You did, but I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Nathan you had your chance. Now I'm with Chase."

"Haley, come on. Please just…listen to me!"

"Nathan, you missed your shot. Goodbye.

"NATHAN! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Nathan jolted out of bed covered in sweat. Haley was hovering over him. She was grinning, all excited, and obviously pleased with herself for waking him up. Before she could say anything Nathan grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately.

_**:]]]**_

_**Review! Oh, and sorry I left it like that, and sorry it's short. Just thought I would push Nathan and Haley a little bit, and then leave it like that. I'll update soon, I promise. **_


	6. Done Lying pt 2

_**They Lie**_

"I'm sorry. I have to, yeah."

Haley ran out of the room and Nathan fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. After another two seconds he grabbed his keys and phone and hurried after her.

"Haley!"

Haley hurriedly wiped the tears off her face and made sure there was no makeup currently streaming down her face. She turned to see Nathan running after her.

"Wow, for someone with little legs you run fast."

Nathan awkwardly laughed and Haley kept a thin line on her face and made sure not to cry in front of him.

"Haley?"

"What was that Nathan?"

Nathan was slightly taken aback by her tone of voice it was angry, hostile and even hurt.

"_That_ was a kiss."

"Thank you captain obvious, I meant why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"No."

"Haley--."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I…don't--."

"_**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,**_  
_**Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)"**_

Haley fumbled around in her purse searching for her phone when she finally found it.

"Hello?"

"_Haley? It's Chase."_

"Oh. Hi, now's not really a good time, could we talk later?"

"_Sure, is everything okay?"_

"Not really."

"_Do you need me to come get you?"_

Haley thought about his offer for a couple more seconds before finally accepting. Haley stood awkwardly in front of Nathan.

"Look, Nathan…I know that we need to talk and everything, but--."

She stopped when she heard Chase honk the horn at her, signaling that he was close.

"No! Haley!"

Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back, a little harsher than he'd intended to. Chase jumped out of the car and approached them.

"Haley, please don't leave me."

Haley stared at the vulnerability shining through Nathan's eyes. But as soon as Chase appeared it turned into…jealousy.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, there isn't. You can get back in your car.

Nathan shielded Haley behind his arm.

"Oh, I thought I just saw you pull Haley, so I won't be getting in the car unless she's with me."

"Really?"

Nathan walked forward, threatening Chase. Chase took one step backwards and Haley pulled Nathan back.

"Really."

"You sure about that answer? Because if you are, I can come over there and kick your ass."

"I'm sure, but you don't need to kick my ass because Haley and I are leaving. Haley?"

Chase held his hand out for Haley and Nathan stood protectively in front of her, but this time, instead of the big brother vibe he put out, he put out the jealous boyfriend vibe.

"Haley? Come on."

Chase repeated again motioning for Haley to take his hand. Haley looked between the two before taking Chase's hand.

"Chase, I'm sorry you drove all the way out here, but I'm just going to stay with…Nathan."

"You are going to stay with him? Haley, come on."

"Chase, Nathan won't hurt me."

"He already has. Look at your arm."

Haley looked at her arm to see a bruise form. But she knew it was because she had pulled away.

"That was my fault."

"Haley, you are so stupid."

"Why don't you back the fuck off?"

Nathan came behind Haley and pushed Chase.

"Nathan."

Haley warned him softly, but she knew that even Nathan didn't hear her.

"You got a problem with me?"

"You bet your ass I do, why don't you stop acting like such a fucking bitch and apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"You called her stupid. Now go over there and say you're sorry."

"I don't have to."

"Wanna bet?"

"Nathan pushed Chase, harder this time. So hard that Chase fell on the ground, but both Nathan and Haley knew that wasn't even remotely close to how hard he could push.

"_Just do it Haley!"_

"_No, Nathan!"_

_A five-year-old Haley stood in front of the monkey bars with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout, very evident on her face._

"_Baby!"_

"_Butt face!"_

"_Stupid head!"_

"_Meany head!"_

_Nathan pushed Haley down and she fell down, it hurt her arm really bad. She started wailing and Nathan bent down to check out her arm and seeing her arm twisted, he started to cry._

"_I'm sorry, Haley! I didn't mean to!"_

_Haley's eyes felt heavy as she started to drift off to sleep, but just in time to hear another boy come over to where she and Nathan were._

"_You gonna kiss her?"_

"_No!"_

"_I guess I will then."_

"_No you won't! She's mine! Get away!"_

_Nathan carried her all the way home, crying the whole time and apologizing._

Chase stood back up, and pushed Nathan, but Nathan barely moved.

"Chase! Just leave! I want to be with Nathan!"

"Whatever Haley, have fun with this asshole."

"_Asshole."_

_Haley heard some girl mutter it about Nathan at the playground and it set her off._

"_What did you call him?"_

"_You heard me bitch, I called him an asshole."_

_Haley, 13, and babysitting her niece for the day stood at the playground face-to-face with one of Nathan's ex-girlfriends. _

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_Haley got close to the girl and her niece called out for her. Haley turned her head and felt a light punch to the face. Haley turned back and flew her fist into the girls face, leaving a black-eye for the whole school to see on Monday morning._

"_You punched her?"_

_Three-hours later and Nathan and Haley were upstairs in her room, alone._

"_She called you an asshole. And she called me a bitch! Slut! I mean who puts out at thirteen?!"_

"_Haley…"_

"_I know, violence is not the answer."_

"_I wasn't going to say that, I was going to ask why you had a picture of me and you when we were four, kissing."_

_Haley's face instantly reddened and she grabbed the picture out of Nathan's hands._

"_I don't know, maybe my mom put it up here."_

"_Right, that's why you're blushing."_

"_Go away asshole!"_

_Haley pushed him out the door and left him smirking outside."_

"You know what I will! Why don't you just go away?"

Chase stood back and watched as Haley got a red face, not because she was embarrassed, but because she was angry, he had never seen this face before.

"I will, but I will see you at eight o'clock for our date."

"_Eight for a date? You are so corny."_

"_You love it."_

"_She's gonna think you're a dork."_

"_Yeah, me the freshmen who made the varsity basketball team."_

"_Ugh! We know. Stop already!"_

"_Just making sure you know."_

"_I know, trust me."_

_Haley, 15, rolled her eyes and Nathan smirked._

"_What do you like about this girl anyway?"_

"_Why you jealous?"_

"_No!"_

_Too quickly._

"_I mean, no. I just don't see it. She's such a slut; I mean who has sex at fifteen— never mind."_

_Haley blushed and she hid her face and Nathan laughed. _

"_Here come your brother and my sister."_

_They both laughed and watched as the two that walked up the drive-way were obviously in love, but totally oblivious to it. Nathan glanced at Haley, and Haley glanced at Nathan, both silently wishing it was the same way for them._

"No, I mean I want to _be_ with Nathan."

"Like?"

"Like, I've been in love with him since I was thirteen, and I'm tired of lying about it."

Nathan walked up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Me too."


	7. He Had to Lie

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Chase yelled as Nathan and Haley pulled apart from their kiss. Nathan rolled his eyes and was about to say something until Haley beat him to it.

"Why don't you just go away and have a bunch of fun with Lauren, the girl you are already dating?! Yeah, I knew, so what exactly are you doing here anyway? If you have a girlfriend."

"I well…I um…"

"That's what I thought."

Chase walked back to his car and Haley turned around to see Nathan smirking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that was pretty hot."

"Was it?"

"It was."

"Who's home at your house?"

"I don't think anyone. Why?"

Haley didn't answer him, instead she ran as fast as she could pulling Nathan along with her. To Nathan it felt more like a jog and he probably could have beat her to the house by a couple minutes but he was enjoying watching her run…from behind.

As soon as Haley reached the house she reached for Nathan's keys in his pocket as soon as she found them she unlocked the door and yelled inside.

"Mr. Scott? Brooke? Anyone home?"

With no response she turned to Nathan and pushed herself up onto him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he let out a low growl in response and picked her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved her toward his bedroom.

Once they reached the bed in Nathan's room he laid her down on it and moved on top of her. Breaking the kiss he looked back into Haley's eyes.

"I love you Haley, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"You don't?"

"No I definitely do, but as far as I know you've only…you know…once. You have only done it once right?"

Haley grabbed Nathan's face and looked into his eyes.

"I want this. And I'm all yours baby."

That was all Nathan needed as he crashed his lips onto Haley's and heard the moan from her throat that just spurred him on.

Two hours later, they were laying in his bed, no clothes as Haley was tucked into Nathan's embrace. Haley had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago and Nathan was just watching her sleep.

"Hey, big-brother, do you have—.Oh. My. God."

"Brooke, shush. She's sleeping."

"What the hell are you doing, Nathan?!"

"Brooke--."

"No Nathan! Tell me right now or so help me, I will go get Lucas who is downstairs right now."

"He's downstairs?"  
"Yes and I know that Lucas will kick your ass."

"What about Lucas?"  
Lucas had just stepped into Nathan's room and Nathan rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!"

Haley jumped up slightly and noticed Brooke and Lucas standing in the door way, Brooke was just looking confused and Lucas looked pissed, and like he was about to kill someone. Haley quickly pulled the sheet closer to her body and looked to Nathan who was still just shaking his head.

"Haley?! Answer my damn question!"

Brooke tried pulling Lucas back, but his force was stronger than hers. When Haley still hadn't answered his question he pointed to Nathan.

"You. Get your clothes on and come downstairs. The two of you stay here, and put some clothes on Haley!"

Lucas just walked out and left Haley, Brooke and Nathan there. Haley felt her eyes water up and she felt Nathan move and put his clothes on. He was about to leave the room when he looked back and saw Haley crying.

"Haley…please don't cry."  
"He hates me!"

"No, baby, he doesn't hate you. Come here."

Haley secured the sheet around her body and walked into Nathan's embrace. She clung tightly to him and Nathan closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

"I will take care of Lucas, don't worry about it. Okay?"

Haley nodded her head.

"And hey," Nathan used his finger to lift Haley's face up to meet his, "he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust me. But I love you, Haley."

"I love you too."

Nathan left and Haley turned around to see Brooke still standing there. Both, Nathan and Haley, had forgotten she was still in there.

"Oh, Brooke!"

"Get dressed. You and I have to talk."

"Okay." Haley quickly got dressed and turned back to Brooke. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"You told him?"

Haley told Brooke everything that had happened between her and Nathan.

"Wow. I had no idea he felt the same way."  
"Dido."

"So like, are you a couple now?"

"I don't know, your very rude boyfriend interrupted us."

"You were sleeping."  
"But we were going to get to it."

They heard a crash from downstairs and went downstairs to see Nathan pinning Lucas against a wall.

"I love her, Lucas. And just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it's not true! You think I like you with Brooke? You're wrong! You are an asshole sometimes Luke and I'm worried you're gonna hurt her."

"Me hurt Brooke? What about you hurt Haley, mister big shot? You have a girlfriend every two weeks. What makes me think that Haley is any different?"  
"Because she's Haley and why do you think I never had a real relationship? Because Haley's the one I wanna be with. She's the one I love. She's the one I've always loved."

"But she's my sister."

"Yeah, and Brooke's my sister, but even though you're an asshole, I trust you a lot more than I trust any of these other bozo's with my sister. I scare most of them away to protect Brooke and you. I've always known you've loved her."

"But what about that crack when I found out you had taken Haley's virginity? About it being different because I was in love with her. Was it different? Did you not love her then?"  
"I've always loved her Lucas. But she wasn't supposed to know that."

"Why not?"

"Look at me, Luke! I'm a mess! All the time, I'm just not good enough for her! I pushed all those guys away because I was afraid someone else would get her. But I had a dream last night and I lost her, and I realized that I couldn't let my fears and doubts ruin it."

"I never thought you could ever love me."  
Nathan heard Haley's voice and turned to see her and Brooke at the bottom of the stairs watching the entire conversation.

"Why?"  
"Because you always had so many different girlfriends, I just thought you liked sluts."

"I've loved you since the first time I can remember seeing you."

"But why?"  
"You are seriously asking me that?" Haley nodded her head and Nathan chuckled a little bit and moved towards her and took both of her hands in his own.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You have a heart of gold and you love Lucas, even though he can be a complete asshole. You've protected Brooke from every type of hurt that could happen. You've had problems, but I've never seen anyone fight as hard as you have to protect yourself and the people you love. You're so strong. You're witty and always have a comeback for every smart thing I say to. You're voice is beautiful and I could sit and listen to you for hours on end. There is not a word to describe you Haley James. You're just amazing."

Haley had started crying and Brooke had even started crying. Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Lucas hold his hand out to her and motion for them to leave.

"It looks like we will have my house to ourselves."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Out of town, where's your dad?"  
"Out of town, if only they knew what was happening in their houses tonight?"  
Brooke smirked to Lucas as they looked back at the happy couple and turned back leaving them to blissfully happiness. Well that is until school starts on Monday.


	8. New Lie

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they approached Tree Hill High School. Haley was currently in the passenger seat of Nathan's car and Nathan had one had on the steering wheel and the other in Haley's lap.

"Everything's going to be fine, Haley."

"You say that now."

"What could happen?"

"Nathan, this is Tree Hill, anything's possible."

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this?"

"People are just getting used to Lucas and Brooke, we should wait."

"I don't like keeping our relationship a secret from people."

"Lucas and Brooke know, who else needs to know."

"I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you so everybody can see."

"You will, just give it two weeks."

"Anything to make you happy."

Haley smiled at Nathan and saw that they were about to park so she released Nathan's hand and he put it back on the steering wheel. Before either of them got out Haley grabbed Nathan's arm.

"You broke things off with Rachel, right?"  
"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Before or after we slept together?"

"Oh, um…"

"Nathan! You cheated on her?!"

"No! I was just thinking…it was definitely after, because I dumped her after I got back from Tric."

"Oh…okay."

"Hales, baby, just breathe. Relax."

"I'll try."

They got out of the car and stood a safe distance away from each other as they walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were making out.

"Okay, you horn dogs, cut it out. There are people here now!"

Haley interrupted them and Brooke glared at Haley and Lucas just groaned.

"Way to cock block Hales!"

"Oh, please, you weren't going to do anything at school anyway, I was just helping out."

"Yeah, I'll remember that when you and boy toy are public and making out everywhere."

"Brooke! Shush! Somebody could hear you!"

"Even if they did, who's boy toy?"

"You only call one person boy toy."

"Oh, right. My bad, but seriously Haley, this is stupid. Why are you doing this again?"

"Because people are just getting used to you and Lucas."

"Bullshit Haley."

"Brooke!"

Nathan scolded Brooke from his seat next to Haley.

"Whatever Brooke, believe whatever you want. I'm going to class, see you guys later."

Haley walked off and Nathan glared at Brooke.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to figure it out."

"Leave her alone, Brooke. She doesn't want her best friend pushing her, and it's not your business anyway. Stop being a bitch."

And with that, Nathan got up and left following the direction Haley had just left in. Brooke put her head down before looking back up at Lucas.

"Do you think I was being a bitch?"  
"Well…I mean, I don't know. What qualifies as being a bitch?"

"Me! Oh my God! I have to apologize to Haley!"

Brooke started to get up before Lucas pulled her back down.

"Not right now, if I know Nathan, he's already talking to her.

* * *

"Hales? You in here?"

Nathan was about to turn around and leave until he heard an answer.

"No."

"Haley…where are you?"

"Not under the table."

Nathan chuckled as he went over to the table and found Haley sitting under it. Nathan knew where she would go, the Tutor Center. It's the only place she could go to be alone. No one uses it this close to school starting. The nerds were already in class.

"Hales, baby, don't worry about Brooke. She'll apologize."

"Oh, I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"  
"She's right. It's not the only reason."

Nathan's brow crinkled with confusion as he questioned her.

"What if people start talking? Like I'm not good enough to be with you."

"Then I will kick their ass. And Lucas will help."

"Nathan! I'm serious! Look at me, Nathan, I'm not sexy or anything."

Nathan found himself laughing at the ridiculous accusation. But apparently Haley took it the wrong way as she began getting her bag.

"No, stop. Haley you are sexy. Believe me."

"Then how come no one other than you has ever wanted me."

"They have!"

"Really? Because it's news to me."

"You should hear the things the guys say about you in the locker room. Or what's written on the bathroom wall!"

"Is that why you and Lucas always come out of the bathroom so mad?"

"Yeah, and there's stuff on there about Brooke."

"Oh? What does it say?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not getting in the middle of that. You wanna know, you have got to go in there."

"Fine."  
"Now, come on, or you're going to be late for class, Sexy."

Nathan let out a wolf whistle as Haley got up from under the desk.

"Would you stop? You're embarrassing me!"

"I like that."

"Go to class!"

"Yes ma'am."

Nathan and Haley took off in separate directions giving each other one last look before heading to class.

Before they knew it, it was time for practice. Haley watched as Rachel was talking to Nathan and she could tell by the way his body was tensed he was annoyed.

"Gattina! Stop wasting time and get over here!"

Haley screamed and Nathan gave her a thankful look, then after there was no one watching Haley gave Nathan a wink and he smirked in her direction before turning back to practice.

"Okay, we've got a lot to do before the Classic."

"You mean Haley's got a lot to do."

Haley cut a look to Rachel as she made a comment about her needing work.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, bitch. You…need…work."

"On what?"

"There's just so much, your clothes, you face, your body, and you cheering. No one wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Haley found herself laughing.

"And who's your boyfriend?"

"Nathan."

"Bullshit. We all know that he dumped your ass."

"BITCH!"

Rachel raised her arm up to slap Haley, but Haley grabbed her arm and Whitey blew the whistle at the boys and they all jogged over to prevent anything.

"Don't call me a bitch. Don't attempt to slap me, because trust me it won't happen."

Haley threw Rachel's hand away and Rachel was about comment about Haley, but Haley wasn't finished.

"And you can get your skanky ass out of this gym. Because unless you misheard me at my house, I am the co-captain of this team and you, Rachel Gattina have demonstrated disrespect for not only a fellow cheerleader, but a captain as well. And you threaten to use violence. That is automatic dismissal off the team."

Rachel, wide-eyed, looked back at Brooke.

"She can't be serious! Brooke! This is ridiculous, Coach! You won't let this happen, will you?"

Coach Whitey Durham stared at the entire cheerleading team and then back and Rachel.

"I'm not a cheerleading coach, but they are your captains, and they have full rein to kick you off the team Miss. Gattina, maybe you should have thought about that before running your mouth."

"She called me a name too!"

"Yeah, but you called her one first."

"Well, fine if I'm already off the team, I guess I can do this."

Rachel walked over to Nathan grabbed him by the neck and kissed his lips for about one second before he pushed her off of him.

"Rachel! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're dating, Nathan…remember?"

"Um, no. I do, however, remember calling you and dumping you. Which would mean we're not dating."

"You didn't dump me, you said 'this isn't working out, I'm sorry'."

"Well you dumbass, that means I don't want to be with you. I was trying not to be harsh."

"Well, be harsh now."

"You sure?"

Nathan looked to Whitey and to Haley before he continued.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I think you're a slut and the only reason I agreed to go out with you before is because you were convenient and I couldn't have somebody else that I really wanted."

"Who?"

Nathan glanced up and Haley's eyes and knew she wasn't ready for everybody to know yet, but that was only because she was insecure about the way she looked, which he was going to stop, right now.

"Haley."

"Haley, Haley James?"

One of the players from the basketball team whistled and Rachel's head almost blew off.

"Yes, I've been in love with Haley James since I was 13 years old."

Nathan had walked over to where Haley was standing before cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Luke! Come on man, that's not fair! I thought you said no one was allowed to date Haley! You said you'd kick our asses!"

Haley whipped her head to Lucas who was just shaking his head.

"Yes, but that was only because I didn't think any of you would ever try. And it worked because you guys are scared of me."

"Ahh, man! That's so unfair! If I would have known you would have maybe made an exception, and wouldn't have actually beat our ass I would have asked her out!"

A chorus of me too's ran throughout the gym and Rachel just stared at everybody.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Look at her! She's repulsive!"

"Repulsive?" Jason, a guy from the basketball team started cracking up, "no way! We've all been basically lusting after Haley since 6th grade, but we weren't allowed to go near her, or Lucas and Nathan would have kicked out asses. But Haley, is definitely not repulsive, she's fucking hot."

As much as Nathan wanted to strangle Jason for saying that he had to agree, and it did help Haley see that Nathan wasn't the only one that ever wanted her.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

Rachel stormed out of the gym and Jason walked over to Nathan and Haley and looked at Haley, avoiding Nathan's glares.

"So, Haley, if you ever get sick of this loser…why don't you give me a call?"

"Get outta here Jason!"

Nathan practically barked and Jason stumbled over his own feet and went back to their side of the gym.

"Scott! Let's go! You can do all the hanky panky you want later, we've got practice."

"Coming Coach!" Nathan yelled to Whitey then softly kissed Haley on the lips and put his mouth next to her hear, "See, I told you people wanted you, but that's just too bad because you're only going to be with me. See you later James."

Nathan started jogging back to his side of the gym, but then turned around and yelled across the gym, "I love you Haley James!"

Haley blushed before yelling back, "I love you Nathan Scott!"

He smirked and picked up a stray ball and shot it, swish. Perfect.

Haley and the rest of the team began stretching, they did their splits and Haley looked at hers. Perfect.

_**I don't know how much more I'm going to do with this story. I think I've got more ideas, but I just have to see how you guys like this chapter! Review! :]**_


	9. We use to lie

**Chapter 9: We use to lie **

Haley sat on the floor of living room watching the TV in all tears surrounded by ice cream and tissues, Brooke walked in and sing-songed her arrival but stopped when she saw Haley.

"Haley! Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What happened?"

Haley just shook her head and didn't answer, Brooke sat the grocery bags of ice cream Haley text her for on the counter and Nathan walked down the stairs and saw Haley at the TV.

"Haley James-Scott, I thought I said no more TV!"

"But Nathan it's just so sad, I mean all those poor little puppies and kitties need homes! We should adopt them all Nathan!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned the TV off and started picking up all the tissues surrounding Haley and then helped his very pregnant wife onto the couch.

"Haley, you're allergic to animals."

That sent Haley into another round of tears and Brooke came back into the room.

"Jeeze Hot Shot, stop making her cry all the time, it's getting annoying."

Nathan moved his hands around in an effort to explain that it wasn't his fault and Haley looked up at him.

"It is your fault! You got me pregnant!"

"Hales, I'm pretty sure you were there and you wanted it as much as I did, if not more."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before cleaning up the mess in the living room as Haley just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Technicality." Nathan chuckled and went into the kitchen to throw everything away and the back door opened and in came a five-year-old boy barreling through the kitchen with Uncle Lucas behind him, walked in slowly, painfully.

"Yo Luke, man what happened?"

"Jamie kicked my ass man, I haven't got a work out like that since high school. I don't get the benefits of being a pro-baller like you man."

"Language Uncle Lucas! Dollar please!"

"A dollar? What happened to a quarter?"

Jamie motioned his uncle to come closer to him, "Well repeat offenders have to pay more the more they do it"

Nathan reached out and gave his son a high five before looking at Lucas and motioning towards his wallet on the counter. Lucas slapped a dollar bill in Jamie's hand before shaking his head and watching Jamie run off to the living room.

"Start watching your language around him Luke or Hales'll flip."

"Speaking of Hales, how is she?"

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I took the remote away and she got on the floor to change the channels. I don't know how much more I can take. Plus it's even more intense since she's gonna pop any day and the paparazzi people are just everywhere waiting for pop star Haley Scott to give birth again. I swear sometimes it's hard to enjoy pregnancy when people are all up in your business about it I mean-."

"Daddy! Hurry! Mommy's in pain!"

Right after the announcement from his son he heard a loud scream from his wife and he started running to the living room.

"Oh boy, time?"

"Um, yeah you think?"

"Jeeze Hales don't get sarcastic now."

He grabbed the hospital bag and asked Lucas and Brooke to watch Jamie till he called them and ushered Haley out the back door to the garage. Nathan practically broke every speed limit posted trying to get to the hospital. They came back to Tree Hill during Haley's 8th month, wanting to keep the birth of their new baby from the news until they were ready, plus they didn't want their baby born in New York, they wanted him/her born in Tree Hill, like the both of them were born, like Jamie was born.

"It's okay Hales, just keep pushing."

"That is probably the worst thing you can say to me right now."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts!"

"Jeeze Hales, what am I supposed to say?"

"Hmm I don't know, how about the next time you want a baby, you'll give birth!"

Haley let out one last scream and out came the new baby! The doctor smiled and handed Haley a baby wrapped in a nice blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl"

Haley smiled up at Nathan as they looked down at her, Haley feeling the tears fall from her eyes.

"She's so beautiful"

Nathan nodded his head in agreement, "Just like her mother...she's never dating"

Haley laughed and nodded her head, "Sure, whatever you say Daddy..."

"Chelsea Brooke Scott" They both said together.

"Can you imagine?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "Imagine what?"

"Can you imagine if to this day we were both still lying to ourselves and to each other about how we felt"

"Well we don't have to worry about that baby, cause we use to lie, but we don't anymore. We have a happy family, and successful careers, and amazing friends. I couldn't ask for much more."

Nathan smiled down at Haley and kissed her forehead.

"I so agree with you baby"

_**The End! **_

_**I'm sorry it took so long! **_

_**But this story is finish, and not much either, if you have any questions let me know! (: **_


End file.
